As charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are having increasingly higher performance and smaller size, camera lens assemblies also need to meet the requirements for higher image quality and miniaturization.
To achieve miniaturization, the number of lenses in an imaging lens assembly needs to be reduced as much as possible. However, this may lead to a lack of design freedom, making it difficult to meet the requirements for high imaging performance on the market. Currently, in a common five-lens optical system, the image-side surface of the fourth lens mostly has a convex shape, and the lens thickness changes noticeably, which is not conducive to lens forming and easily makes the optical system unduly sensitive, as shown in Patent Application No. CN200980150188.5. In addition, to obtain a broad view image, currently mainstream camera lens assemblies adopt a wide-angle optical system, which, however, is not suitable for photographing a distant object and cannot obtain a clear image. Therefore, there is a need to provide a high-quality miniature camera lens assembly having telephoto function and a camera device equipped with the camera lens assembly.